Angel of Mercy
by TheFandomLif3
Summary: A short story consisting of 3 chapters of what happened to Sophia; her journey of how she got in the barn. It's in Sophia's pov.
1. Lost

**AN Hey guys, so here's my Sophia story! I actually wrote this a month ago, but never got around to typing it. Well here you go! By the way, the title Angel of Mercy is a song by Black Label Society. And yes the song fits the fanfic perfectly. Go listen to it if you haven't already! Review and tell me how the story is! And for you A Walking Misery readers...*dodges knife* I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED WRITING CHAPTER 9 OKAY! I'm busy gosh! Anyway, here you go! **

* * *

><p>I'm hiding in a mossy area; there is water up to my knees. I hold on tight to the doll Eliza had given me. Tears run down my face as I watch the two monsters follow Rick deeper into the woods. I should probably wait for Rick to come back and get me, but I am really scared.<p>

I struggle my way out of the water bank. As I head in the direction Rick told me—with the sun on my left shoulder—I stop. I wasn't sure if Rick said to head with the sun on my left shoulder or if he said _not_ to head with the sun on my left shoulder. Rick is almost always telling us what not to do, so I turn the other way.

I try to stop crying, but I just can't. "Why didn't I just stay put and wait for Rick?" I question myself out loud. I turn my head when I hear a hissing noise on the ground. My eyes widen at the snake slithering towards me. I run away from the snake crying even harder. I didn't stop until I found a tent. I decide not to open it, just in case someone lives here. Beside the tent was an icebox, with some supplies on it. I thought about taking some of it, but momma told me not to take what isn't mine. The thought of robbing someone else's camp makes my stomach turn. I am awfully hungry, and really thirsty… "Fine, I'll only take a little!" I grabbed a bottle of water, and an apple that was slowly rotting. "I'm sorry momma."

It was hard for me to hold the doll, apple, and water all at once. I didn't want to eat my entire apple, or drink all my water either. When this all started, daddy would get mad at me for eating too much. I sat down in the dirt, put the doll in my shirt, and tucked the shirt tail in, so the doll wouldn't fall out. I put the apple in one of the pockets in my cargo shorts, and the bottle of water in the other. After I stood up, I realized how uncomfortable this is. It was hard for me to walk in, but at least I wouldn't drop something.

Between the tree tops I could see that the sun was beginning to set. I have to find somewhere to sleep for the night. I don't want to sleep in that tent in case it is somebody's. I was about to give up, and look for a tree to climb in, when I saw the house. A smile sprang upon my face as I ran towards it.

When I got to the door I debated on whether or not to knock. I decided to just in case someone was inside. "Hello? Is anybody there? I'm lost and really need some help." No one answered. The door was unlocked, so I went in. The house was darker than it was outside. I walked along the hallway and saw that the living room didn't have anything inside. When I found the kitchen I sat all my stuff—what little I had—on the counter top. I opened the cabinets that I could reach, and a tear fell down my cheek as I discovered nothing inside. I open a door next to the counter, it was a small pantry. There was enough room under the first shelf that if I crouched down, I could easily fit. There were a few empty cans on the second and third shelf, but there was a small can on the fourth shelf. I'm too short to reach it and I can't tell what it is.

I take a deep breath and climb the shelves. I grabbed the can, and slipped. "Ow!" I fell on my knee and scraped my hand. I wipe my tears and look at the can, "Sardines…gross. They can't be that bad, can they?" Oh but they were. Even the smell made my stomach turn. I pinched my nose and bit into one. I immediately spit it back in the can. I took a sip of my water just to get the rancid taste out of my mouth.

"I'll sleep here," I tell myself leaving the pantry door open. I search the house for anything useful. Thankfully there were no monsters inside, but there wasn't any food either. I did find some blankets and pillows though. I drag them to the pantry and set up a bed.

I suppose I could have slept in one of the beds in the house, but the owners may come back. This way if someone does live here I'll be hidden. I take two big bites of the apple, and a drink of water. I put my stuff on the first shelf, and managed to shut the pantry door with me inside. I curled up in a ball and held on to the doll. I miss momma and Carl. I began to cry but I told myself, "Tomorrow I'll find my way back. It'll be okay." Then with struggle, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sooooooo how was it? There'll only be 3 chapters and they will be short. Chapter 2 will (hopefully) be up tomorrow. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Bitten

**AN Thank you everyone who read the first chapter! Chapter 3 will (hopefully) be up tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>When I wake up, my face is sticky with tears. I open the pantry door and get my stuff. I find a bathroom and try cleaning myself up. It was hard to do without water, but I managed. I ate the rest of my apple because it was all mushy and brown. I drank half the water before putting the bottle in my pocket. I decided not to put the blankets back, that way the owners would know why their can of sardines was open. I left the pantry door open as well. I walk outside and shut the door behind me.<p>

I head towards the direction I came from—or the direction I think I came from. If I can find the water bank, then I can find Rick. My knee was bruised from falling off the shelf yesterday, and it hurt really bad to walk. I clenched my doll and walked anyway. I have to get back, I just have to.

I found the water bank later that day. The bank looked different though, and it didn't have the mossy tree I hid in. It has to be the same one though! Maybe…maybe I'm on the other side of it! The bank was also a lot further down than I remembered. I made my mind up that I would go in it and walk to the other side. I look at my doll, give her a quick hug, and throw her in the bank. I turn around and prepare myself to climb down.

I stop as I was crouching down. My eyes lock onto a walker that wasn't very far ahead of me. I glance at my doll and then at the walker. There is no way I can climb down in time. I have to run. I turn slowly, but when I jerk into a run my water fell out of my pocket. I didn't dare stop to pick it up before it rolled off the hill, instead I ran.

"NO!" I scream as the creature began to chase me. I dodged tree limbs and bushes, but when I turned my head to see if I had escaped, I tripped over a log. I felt my ankle twist. "Ow, ow, ow! No, please! Help!" I began to scream and cry as loud as I could. If I were to jump in the bank I'd die, but if I didn't then the walker would get me. I scramble to my feet and try to run, but my foot wouldn't allow it. I limped as fast as I could deeper into the woods.

Tears pouring down my face, my foot throbbing, the walker inching closer, and all the while; I'm still lost. I have no clue where I'm going, and I'm starting to think that it wasn't even the same bank. I collapse on the ground and breathe heavily.

"Sophia, get up. You have to hide, come on, get up," I tell myself. There was nowhere to hide though. I'm surrounded by trees, and I'm not sure how to get back to that house from here. I limped over to a big pine tree and sat behind it. I catch my breath, and heard scratching. I slowly turn my head to look behind the tree, but it was too late.

I felt the sharp teeth break my skin open, the red liquid drench my shirt and my shoulder crumble. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "HELP! NO! OW! MOMMA! PLEASE!" I cried harder than ever before. A gunshot made my ears ring. I open my eyes and saw a man with a rifle about a foot away from me.

"Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…" was all he said before running to me. He scooped me up and held me in his arms as I cried. "I'm sorry…" the man said before repeating the phrase several times. I lean over his arm and throw up my apple. I look the man in the eyes, "Thank you." I saw tears in his eyes. "I want my momma…" I mumbled. The man nodded and stared back, "I'm so sorry…I don't know what to do…just, close your eyes." I did as he said.

I took my last breath and shed my final tear.


	3. Heaven

**AN Hey guys, this is the final chapter. I just want to make it clear that (at least via my fan fic) Otis did put her in the barn. Otis did not tell Hershel about her because he had to kill one of the 'sick people' to save her. That was the whole point of him shooting that walker and everything. In case anyone is wondering why I don't type out that in the fan fic, it's because it's in Sophia's pov and I don't want to skip to Otis's pov or 3rd person. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see a woman with long angelic blonde hair. She had on a beautiful white dress, and she had feathery wings that stretched as far as the eye could see. I looked down and noticed that I had on a dress similar to the woman's. I also took note that my shoulder, knee, and ankle were healed.<p>

"Welcome child," the woman spoke with a soft voice that made me feel safe. "To the Kingdom of Heaven. Come with me." She held her hand out to me. "Are you an angel?" I asked taking her hand. She smiled, "Why yes, Sophia."

"You know my name?" I asked surprised. The angel nodded, "I know everyone's name. There is someone for you to meet. Wait here and I'll get him."

I wandered around in the white room until a man appeared. "Hello Sophia," he said sitting down on the floor, crossing his legs Indian style. He motioned for me to sit, so I sat in front of him. "Hi," I said quietly. "Congratulations on your arrival. Some people you know are here as well." I noticed his robes, "Is this really Heaven?"

The bearded man nodded, "Yes, it really is."

************************************************************************************************************************************During my time here, I learned my daddy never entered Heaven because of the things he did to momma. I found Amy, Jim, and Jacqui. I also found some of my friends, and lots of other people I knew. I've been checking in on momma a lot. The group is searching for me, and it hurts me that I can't tell them where I am. The man who killed the walker that attacked me found his way to Heaven as well. His name is Otis, and he is very kind.

I still wish I could tell momma I'm okay. If I could tell Carl how much I liked him, I know he would appreciate it. But the people here can't communicate with the living.

Heaven is such a beautiful place, and no matter how far I go I still haven't seen a fraction of it. I'm not upset, or scared, or hungry anymore. I'm really happy, and safe for once.

My name is Sophia Peletier, and I am an angel of the Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you everyone who read it and enjoyed it! If you liked this story of mine, then please check out A Walking Misery (if you haven't already)! <strong>


End file.
